


Kidnapped

by AnimeLoveLover123



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Foreplay, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveLover123/pseuds/AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh no! Marth has been kidnapped! What will Ike do when he finds out? And what are the kidnappers going to do with Marth? That is for me to now and for you to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I felt a painful nudge to my side forcing me to open my eyes only to find a knife inches from my face. My heart pounds while my breath caught in my throat.

I followed the arm up to look at the face of the man holding the dagger. He had blond wavy hair reaching down to his shoulders. 

I slowly turned to my boyfriend ready to nudge him awake but suddenly another dagger was placed at my lovers throat. This time a man with short red hair held the weapon. 

"Don't even think about it, or your pretty little boyfriend's gonna lose his head." The blond man said angrily. I turned back to him with a glare. 

"Get out of the bed." He ordered.

I carefully start to pull away from my lover when I fell a tug at my waist. 

"Where are you going?" Ike asks with a grunt. He didn't open his eye's. Obviously he was only half asleep. 

I looked at Ike then back up at the blond man. The man made a gesture signaling that he wants me to make an excuse. 

I turn back to Ike and gently start brushing his hair, knowing that it calms him down.

I want him to wake up. I want to scream 'help!' But the dagger at his throat convinced me other wise. 

"I'm just going to the washroom thats all. I'll be back in a minute." I whisper gently then give him a tender kiss praying that it isn't our last. He weakly returns the kiss then drifts back into dream land.

I hold him a little longer, until I fell the blade of the dagger press against the back of my neck. I sadly pry myself away and get off the bed.

As I stand I realize there are about 8 people in the room, not including Ike and I. 

Standing pant less in front of these men is awkward, but they seen unfazed. Part of me is thankful that I decided to put my shirt back on after Ike and I had our fun last night. 

"Get your pants on and let's go." I helplessly star at Ike as I get dressed, the dagger never leaving my back 

As the group of men force me out the window and to the carriage I pray that this isn't my last night to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!!!!!!!!!!! :) <3
> 
> I am so exited about this story. Not because I like this story better then the others but because I wrote this story, 6 chapters, 17 pages, IN ONE DAY!!!!!!!!! I'm so proud. *tear* But my teachers didn't like it when I was writing instead of doing school work. *sweat drop*
> 
> Anyway lets forces on this chapter. Oh no! Marth has been kidnapped! What will Ike do when he finds out? That is for me to now and for you to find out. I will tell you this much........... he dos get mad.
> 
> My mom pointed out that Ike is a mercenary so you'd think he would have been more alert then that. That sounds weird. :p But hopefully you get it. My excuse, Marth tiered him out earlier that evening.
> 
> Warning! It will probably take a while to tip the other chapters. Sorry. :( But hope you like.


	2. Chapter 2

I lay there, hand's tied to the bed frame above my head, whimpering. But you couldn't hear it because of the scarf in my mouth. My ankles, though not tied to the other end of the bed frame, where tide together.

Where is Ike? I have been gone for a full 24 hours, he should have been hear by now. He knows I very rarely leave bed before he wakes up and if I had to I would always leave a note. So he should have realized something was wrong hours ago. And I am certain at least 5 villagers saw me leave with those men and everyone knows that if something strange is going on with me, Ike is the first to know. Further more I am not even that far from the castle! The little cottage these bandits have brought me to is at the edge of the field just outside the village walls. Heck when its light out I can see the castle through the window!

I'm worried, for his safety and mine.

I look over at the man sitting on the chair about 6 feet from the bed. His eyes closed and his head hung down as if asleep. That was the same man that held the dagger to my beloveds neck. Curse him.

Though he hasn't done or said anything since I was brought here I still hate him for even threatening to harm my Ike.

Now that I think about it, aside from a couple glasses of water brought to him, he has been sitting there, practicality motionless.

Then someone entered the room braking my train of thought. It was the blond man who I'm guessing is the leader of the group. 

"Why hello prince. Are you enjoying your stay?" He asks as he walks up beside the bed. I notes he is holding a dagger. Is he gonna kill me!?

But that fear left my mind when he put the knife down on the bed side table.

Then slowly the man crawled on top of me, his legs on ether side of my hips.

"Mmm. You look so sexy all tide up. You wont mind if I play around a little do you?" He whispers in my ear. 

Yes I do mind! No one but Ike has the right to touch me.

I look over at the man on the chair who peeks over at us then closes his eye's again. Is he gonna just let him do this to me?

Suddenly there was a loud noise from outside causing the blond man to stop, thankfully. He quickly got off of me and left the room to see what the commotion was about.

Thank goodness. 

But now I was curious about what was happening outside. I turn to the door as I hear people standing. What's going on?

 

I glare at the group of men as they all stand. My anger already way past uncontrollable. 

"Where is he?" I ask in a low voice. 

"Who?" One man answered stupidly, as if I didn't know.

I swiftly smack him in the back of the neck with the hilt of my sword causing him to fall to the ground. Dead or just unconscious I don't care.

I decide to repeat my question louder this time. 

"Where, is, he?!"

 

That voice! My heart races as tears trickle down my face. 

I'd now that voice anywhere. Ike!

I wanted to scream 'I'm hear' but the scarf prevented me from doing so. 

Hes finally here.

 

My anger grows as no one speaks. 

I can see them grow nervous as they realize who I am and why I'm here.

Since no one was speaking I decided to take things into my own hands and start walking to the only door I see. But as I approach it a man steps in front of me. 

Bad idea.

I pick the man up by the collar and toss him through the door.

 

Suddenly the door swung open and a man came flying across the room slamming into the wall scaring me to death.

Another man came into the room but this one made my heart sing. Ike, I new he would come.

He seemed extremely mad, which was expected, but when he turned and saw me his expression softened. 

I can't help but cry harder.

 

When I saw Marth on the bed some of the anger faded away. 

But new anger grew as I noticed the ropes on his wrists and ankles and gagged with a scarf.

Then out of no where there was a red haired man holding a knife to Marth's throat. I froze.

I didn't even see the man when I came in. 

"Put the sword down." He ordered. 

I look at Marth's panicked face then back at the man.

I can't risk Marth getting injured so I carefully placed my weapon on the ground and take a step back from it.

 

I watch as Ike takes a step back, holding his hands above his head.

Then I noticed a man holding a frying pan approach Ike from behind.

I tried to warn him but it was to late. He fell to the ground with a loud thud as I hear the men cackle.

IKE, NO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. :)
> 
> Chapter 2! It is up faster then I thought it would be. OMG Marth was almost raped! :( But Ike has come to save the day. :) Then he got hit with a frying pan. *sweat drop* Spoiler alert! He is not dead!
> 
> I don't really have much to say about this so hope you like.
> 
> P.S. My brain is just spitting out ideas so I will be typing a lot so the rest of the chapters might not all come in a row. Sorry. :( But this was the longest chapter, I think.


	3. Chapter 3

I watch him my heart racing from fear, sadness and anger. The only thing keeping me sane is his steady breathing. 

He is alive. That is one of the vary few good things about this situation. But now, not only am I tied up, but so is he. 

The differences between me and him is  
1.He is on the floor 10 feet away from the bed.  
2.Though his legs and hands are tied, he isn't tied down to a piece of furniture or anything.  
3.He does not have a scarf in his mouth so could speak if he was conscious.

That was the scariest thing that has ever happened to me. For a few minuets I actually thought he was dead. And if that where to happen, I don't now what I would do. I can't live without him.

That is if these men don't kill me first. I wonder what they're going to do with us?

The group of kidnappers where all gathered in the other room, probably discussing there next plan of action, so Ike and I are alone at the moment.

Then I notice Ike shifting and making little noises.

Hes waking up!

 

I slowly open my eyes to see Marth staring down at me from his spot on the bed, eyes red and puffy. He has been crying!

My first instinct is to hold him and comfort him but when I tried to stand I relies my hands and feet where tied together. 

Luckily I wasn't gagged like Marth or was tied to the spot so I sit up and wiggle my way to the bed side.

"Are you okay?"

 

I didn't nod, nor did I move. I was to happy to do anything. I simply stare down at him. Hes alright, that's all I care about.

 

I start to panic when he doesn't answer. I knew he wouldn't answer verbally because of the scarf in his mouth, but he didn't even nod or shake his head.

"Marth." I call a little louder. This time he nods which puts me at ease.

But then I hear voices from the other room.

"We need to get out of hear." I tell him. 

He nods again then starts gesturing to the side table. I turn and see a small dagger. Then he starts wiggling his fingers.

I get it.

 

Thankfully he understands what I'm getting at. He grabs the dagger the blond man left behind and puts it in my hands.

My plan is since I'm more flexible, I will cut my hands free then proceed with the rest of me. After I'm free I will help Ike and then I will get his sword from the closet where the bandits put it after knocking him out and we will escape.

I have been forming this plan since Ike was knocked out.

I start sawing at the ropes when suddenly the door swings open. I hide the dagger as best I can, hoping they don't notice it missing from the beside table.

 

In walks the blond man and two others.

The three men looked at me and smile.

"Look boys, the little princes boyfriend woke up." The blond one said looking back at the other two as they laugh for some reason.

Then he looks back at me and says. "Come with us. We need to have a chat."

The two other men come up behind me and pick me up by the shoulders and start dragging me out of the room.

I get one last glimpse of Marth and smile at him.

 

As the blond man leaves, my stomach gets a strange comprehension feeling. 

I now that smile. That's Ikes "I'll be okay" smile. But how do I know he will be okay?

I shake my head to clear those thoughts. I shouldn't dwell on the negative. I need to focus on cutting these ropes.

I'll save us Ike. Just hang in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello. Haw are we today?
> 
> Half way through! :)
> 
> Ok so they have a plan. Now it's up to Marth. But what is going to happen with Ike?
> 
> I fell like this chapter is just a filer. Is it?
> 
> I think this part is a little boring. Oh well. Hope you like it. :)
> 
> P.S. I just realized this will be my 21 story. YAY!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

I can hear the man laughing in the other room which scares me.

It's been a couple of minuets since Ike was taken and I am almost done cutting the rope.

Then the door opened and Ike came sliding in. 

Unfortunately the bed stand is blocking my view of him but then the blond man comes in flowed by the other 7 people that had kidnapped me.

My heart sinks when I see the blond man carrying a bloody knife.

 

I hear the blond man waking over to me and kneeling down behind me. 

"Now are you gonna talk...?" He leans on me purposely pressing on the cut in my arm he made a few seconds ago, casing me to grunt in pain but nothing else.

I will not seem weak.

"or are you gonna need some more convincing?" He finishes as he presses the blade of the knife into my back.

I chuckle slightly.

"You can convince all you want but I'm not talking. Nor am I dying till Marth is safe and you and your bitches are dead."

The man obviously didn't like that comment.

He stabbed the knife into my back casing me to let out a small yelp. The man laughed at my pain then looked up at Marth and chuckled.

"Actually... I have a better idea." He says.

I look up at him with a death glare and say. "Don't you dare hurt him."

 

I saw the blond man stand and say.

"Who said I was gonna hurt him." Then he called the other men over.

He handed the bloody knife to one of the men while the others leaned down to grab Ike. The blond man then wisped to the man now holding the knife. What ever he said seemed to be amusing to the man with the knife since he chuckled.

The rest of the men where finally able to pick Ike up and I was able to get a good look at him.

I choke back tears and try to hold in my rage as I study his body. He had been stabbed several times in the stomach, chest and a couple times in the arms. None of them seemed deep and definitely not fatal but they still would be vary painful.

I watch as they force Ike to sit a few feet from the bed so we have a perfect view of each other.

Where they gonna hurt me now?

 

I see a man run behind me, then I feel the sharp blade of the knife at my back again.

At lest it was on me and not Marth.

Then the blond man spoke.

"Apparently we can't effect you physically..." He started while walking over to the side of the bed.

He gently placed his fingertips on Marth's chest and , even though he was barely touching him, the contacted still pissed me off.

"lets see if we can effect him emotionally. And what better way then to play with his toy." The men around me laughed.

He wouldn't dare!

Then the blond man slid on top of Marth, siting on his stomach.

"Don't you dare touch him!" I scream as I start to struggle, my anger building back up to a no longer controllable level.

Then a scarf forced it's way into my mouth stopping me from screaming more.

The blond chuckled.

"Now thats the reaction I was looking for. Lets see how far we can push him."

 

Is he really going to try finishing what he started, in front of Ike. 

I start sawing at the ropes faster.

Though it would make sense. Being forced to watch the other be unwillingly touched by another was much worse then being stabbed to death for the both of us.

The blond man leaned down and started unbuttoning my shirt. When he was done with that he started licking my stomach and chest. 

It was disgusting.

I finally cut my hands free. I franticly push the man off of me, stab him in the chest, then proceed to push him off the foot of the bed.

"Boss!" The men scream as they surround the blond man.

I quickly rip away the scarf in my mouth and cut my feet free. Then I raced over to Ike and set him free.

"Are you okay?" We ask each other at practically the same time. We smile at each other to show one another that we are indeed okay. We were both lying a little but that wasn't something to dwell on right now.

When Ike was totally free I went to the closet where they had stored his sword after he was knocked out. I found his easily (the gold blade stuck out like a sore thumb) among the other weapons stored there. I grab his and one for myself.

As I hand it to him I ask.

"You ready to fight our way out of hear?" 

He starts beaming. 

"You bet!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now there gonna fight their way out. Yay!
> 
> Poor Ike. :( 
> 
> The last two chapters are just my attempted at lovey dovey ness. Just warning you. Part of me wants to stop the story hears but I wrote the extra chapters might as well post them.


	5. Chapter 5

My breath is heavy as I scan the room. No one is left standing aside from Marth and I.

"Are we done?" I ask him as I start to lower my sword.

"Yes, I think so."

I let out a sigh of relief as I sheath my weapon.

Suddenly Marth pulls me into a tight embrace and I am happy to return it.

 

I drop my borrowed sword so I can wrap both arms around Ike's neck.

It may have only been one day but god how I've missed him.

I feel him kiss my head and start stroking my hair.

"I'm so glad your safe. You don't even know how worried I was." He said, tightening his grip on me as if I'm gonna try to run away.

I didn't reply, I simply enjoy the embrace.

After a couple of minutes the dead bodies around us start to creep me out.

I pull away from him just enough to look up at him.

 

He looks up at me with his adorable smile and says.

"Let's go home."

I return the smile and nod, but when I tried to move the wounds in my stomach and chest started to hurt. Why they waited till now to start hurting again I don't know but, like always, no matter how hard I try and hide it Marth notices my pain right away.

"Are you aright?" He asks.

I don't even try and act okay, knowing I'm already caught.

"My stomach and chest. It's hard to walk." I explain.

Marth pouts at my discomfort.

"Well I know theres a natural hot spring close to here. That should help. But I think we should camp out for the night and let you rest." He decides.

Personally I would rather go to the castle to assure Marth's safety but I am to exhausted to argue.

 

I wrap my arm around his waist while he rests his on my shoulders and we start walking.

I know the hot spring is in the forest, the opposite direction of the castle, and being injured, with a man in even worse condition then I am isn't the best idea. But Ike is of number one importance right now.

And besides, it's only for one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. :(
> 
> I'm sick so I wasn't able to tip and/or post anything. I still am sick and on Halloween no less. :(
> 
> I'm pretty sure this chapter is a filer but oh well. 
> 
> Yay they got there freedom. But Ike is really hurt so now there going to a hot spring.... I know, it sounds weird.
> 
> My head is starting to hurt a lot and I still need to post part 6 so bye bye, hope you liked it.
> 
> Being sick on Halloween sucks. :(


	6. Chapter 6

I cringe as the hot spring water washes over my wounds. Making hissing like sounds as I sink deeper and deeper into the water.

Marth frowns as he helps me to sit.

I know the pain wont last forever but god does it hurt.

The pain lessens when I stop moving. 

I close my eyes and try to calm my nerves.

 

I watch as he starts to relax.

I grip the cloth I'm holding and try to calm down myself. I don't want to do this because I know it will hurt him but I need to wash the blood away.

I slowly lean forward and brush the cloth across his stomach. Even though it barely touched him he flinched.

"I'm sorry." I say in panic as I frantically pull my hand back.

"It's okay. I was only startled. Please, continue." He said opening his arms and separating his legs slightly so I can kneel down.

I hold back for a moment before placing my knees between his legs and lean in. 

As I wash I feel my guilt building.

 

I hold in the pain as my beloved cleans my wounds then he speaks.

"I'm sorry."

I look up at him and he looks like he is about to cry.

"Why are you apologizing?" I ask as I run my hand through his royal blue hair then rest the palm of my hand on his left cheek.

 

I lean into his hand and let a few tears flow.

"This is all my fault."

"No!" He tries to reassure me but I quickly corrected him.

"Yes it is. If I was stronger..." I started but then he cut me off.

"Don't you dare go there. It doesn't matter how strong you are, you where unarmed, out numbered and they were threating my life to make sure you went quietly. Not to mention you where half asleep."

His kind words sooth my heart.

Ike is always so kind.

 

Marth looks at me with his sparkling eyes and beautiful smile and I can't help but pull him down into a kiss.

 

I easily melt into the kiss as I rethink the events of the past day. Though most of it was spent planing and fighting everything turned out fine.

Ike and I are together again, alive, and nothing could be better then that.

The two of us will undoubtedly have many adventures to come. And no matter what happens, as long as we end up together again I'm happy. Because I know that we will go to the ends of the earth and back for each other, and that will never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.
> 
> Its Halloween! and I am sick. :( But I decided to post anyway because.........it's the end!
> 
> Finally all the parts are posted! All I have to do is make links and submit to the IkexMarth club and I AM DONE!!! 
> 
> This story seamed to be more troublesome to write and post then the others. I wonder why?
> 
> When I first wrote this chapter I didn't like it but now it doesn't seem so bad.
> 
> I was originally gone make another chapter where they where back at the castle taking but I thought that was a little repetitive so I stopped it hear.
> 
> I hoped you liked all 6 parts of kidnapped and are not made at me for almost getting Marth raped and hurting Ike. Thank you to anyone how read the whole story all the way through and an even bigger thank you to the people that favorited and commented. You are all awesome .


End file.
